The NeoTexan
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: Neo Texas has been a coutnry for 48 years now and is trying there hand in the Gundam Fight. There choice of a fighter? Bradshaw White and his homemade gundam, Outlaw Gundam
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: G Gundam is not owned by me, although I'd be rich if it was. Bradshaw White though, is my Creation. If you wish to use him in a Gundam story, ask me!!

History: for all those who are not history junkies like me, Texas was once its own country before.

My History: Texas was able to gain Its freedom and created its own country. during that time, they Re-discovered oil, becoming the worlds Number one source for oil. Also, they found a way to breed cattle for better beef. Its bee 67 years since then, They will now enter the Gundam Fight

The Neo-Texan

Its been a rainy day in New York City. Only a few people are outside, that suits Bradshaw White, fine with him. He stands 6.3 and weighs 235 lbs. He has long black hair and a well kept goatee. his eyes are a piercing blue, which can be seen under his brown cowboy hat. He is wearing his usual loose fitting blue jeans, white T-shirt, and dark brown heavy work boots. He has a small Jack Daniels belt buckle on. He is also wearing his large black leather over coat, which is hiding his chiseled, muscular frame. He takes a left and walks into a strip club. The Club is that of a typical one, with a stage, lots of tables, and a bar to the left of him. A large man walks over to Bradshaw. 

"You there, let me have a look at your I.D." grumbles the bouncer.

"sure" Bradshaw takes out his wallet and opens it, revealing to the bouncer his I.D., proving he is 25 "since your here, can you tell me if someone I'm looking for has been here.

"I might, who are you looking for and what does he look like?"

Bradshaw grins a little bit and pull out a picture of the person he is looking for. "His name is Chibadee Crockett."

The Bouncer gets a funny look on his face and points to Chibadee at the end of the 5th row of tables, drunk as a post, and going gaga for any female unlucky enough to pass his table. "I think your friend was dropped on his head as a child."

Bradshaw follows the Bouncers finger and spots Chibadee and a big anime sweat drop goes down his head. Bradshaw runs over to Chibadee and yell, "Dammit you, what the hell are you doing? We're supposed to have a Gundam fight."

Chibadee drunkenly looks up at Bradshaw. "What'syou thinks I doen, y'dumb hick? I'm gettin smashed!" he replies. "Shit down and join me"

Bradshaw was about to say something else, but decides not to argue with the drunk. A couple of hours later, Chibadee is more smashed then ever, while Bradshaw is still holding his own. He looks on as Chibadee is coming out of the bathroom for the umpteenth time. "Dude, you cant hold your liquor, ya'know that!" Bradshaw states.

"Man, shut up" Chibadee gets out. "Sho, how is Nina? You Two Married yet"

Bradshaw looks down at his drink with a sad look on his face. "She's not doing to good. Actually, she has a rare disease. She's dying."

Chibadee gets a surprised look. "Damn man I'm sorry. That's terrible."

"No, its ok. In fact, that's why I became a Gundam Fighter. Texas came to me and said if I become a Gundam Fighter, they would take care of Nina and pay for an operation that might save her. I gladly accepted the job. The first person I thought of to fight first was you."

Chibadee gets an embarrassed look on his face and says " Guess I screwed things up, getten drunk, sorry man"

Bradshaw was about to say its alright when he heard a man yell "what". A very big man got up from his table and started walking towards them. "He looks pissed!" Chibadee exclaimed. He wasn't far from the truth. The big man looked REALLY pissed off at something. As the man gets to the table, he looks down at chibadee and yells " What the fuck are you doing, touching my wife you little shit, I'm going to kick your sorry ass"

End Chapter one In the next chapter, its every Texans recreation....BAR FIGHT. And then, the match between Bradshaw in the Outlaw Gundam, and Chidadee and Maxter Gundam


	2. Bar fight

Last Chapter: The Last Chapter was only an introduction to Bradshaw, now the stage is set for the bar fight, and after that, the match you have been waiting for.

"Um, sorry?" Says Chibadee

"Your gonna be sorry you little shit" yells, as he hits Chibadee with a hard right punch. Chibadee is sent falling off of his chair. The man then goes to punch Bradshaw, but Bradshaw grabs the mans arm and leans back in his chair all the way, sending the man sailing into another table, angering the men sitting there.

Bradshaw and Chibadee are now back on the fight as the three other man come after them with broken beer bottles and attempt to slash at them, Chibadee jumps back real quick and sends the man to the other side of the room with a simple hard right jab. Bradshaw spins towards his right as the first man comes towards him and knees him in guts, forcing him to drop his weapon. The other man goes in fast at Bradshaw, but is caught with a big foot to his face by Bradshaw. In that instant, the whole bar, went into a fighting frenzy, beating each other up.

Bradshaw turns to Chibadee and yells out, "I think we need to leave"

Chibadee with another man caught in a head by him, looks at Bradshaw, and gives a happy smile. "That might be a good idea, I got a hotel not far from hear." He then punches the man in the face, knocking him out.

As the two fights their way to the front door, and man jumps on the bar table and launches himself at Bradshaw, which he response too by grabbing the man in midair and tossing him onto a table, smashing it into pieces. Just as Bradshaw was finished with the flying man, another jumped on Chibadee's back. Chibadee swings himself forward, sending the guy towards Bradshaw, who grabbed the man by his head, and smashed it into the ground. 

The two finally makes it to the door, only to find that the police have arrived. 7 minutes later, the fight was broken up, and was heading for Jail.

7 hours have passed as Chibadee and Bradshaw walks in to his hotel room. The room was a rather big one, with I big couch in the left hand corner, a nice table in front, and a rather big TV, to the other side of the wall. There was also a nice fireplace in the right of the room and an entrance to the bedroom and bathroom. 

"I still can't believe you were able too get us out of jail. Hell, I can't even believe the owner didn't press charges." Says Bradshaw

"I knew bill wouldn't press charges. This isn't the first time this has happened"

Bradshaw looks at his old friend and says "why am I really not surprised about that?"

Because you know me that well to know imp one of the biggest perverts in all of the Colonies" Chibadee retorts.

"Whatever, lets go to sleep. It will be 5:30 soon, and I want to get well rested for our fight tomorrow" grumbles Bradshaw.

Chibadee smiles at Bradshaw, "anxious to get your ass beat by me, are we? Haha" Bradshaw response to Chibadee's comment by giving him the finger. Chibadee's smile grows even wider as he says "now your showing me your I.Q.?"

Bradshaw flops on the couch and say with a smile on his face. "I'm really going to enjoy kicking your ass."

It is now 7:00pm. As the two fighters get ready for the match, I crowd of news people gather too watch the event that is about to unfold. The Battlefield is an area of New York, which has long since been abandoned, and has turned to mostly rubble. The Outlaw Gundam is 4 inches taller then the Maxter Gundam, and a bit wider in its built. Chain Guns is visible on each side of the arms, and strapped on the hips of it are handgun models. (Authors note: for a better visual, think of the shape of Heavy Arms on Gundam Wing, and then add in my modifications) the color of it was Brownish orange. 

Chibadee walks out of his cockpit and says "You ready to lose Texan"

Bradshaw looks at him from his open cockpit and yells out "Oh im ready to kick your ass from hear, to the Rio Grande"

"I'd like to see that, Braindead"

both men smiled as the doors close and the fight is about to begin. Both gundams gets up from the areas they were in and walks up to face each other. 

Chidadee: "Gundam fight all set!!"

Bradshaw: "Ready!! GO!!"

Both men runs after each other

End of Chapter Two. admit it, You cant wait to see this fight. I promise the fight scene will be better then the rest of my work thus far.


	3. Final Bout

Author's notes: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been very busy with my job, a great computer game, called Septerra Core, and have been involved in a major story line in the Role-Playing chat called, The Keep, at webrpg.com thank you for understanding.

P.S. I have some Outlaw Star fics coming soon for those who care

P.S.S. I am anxious to work on a new story, so this chapter will be a hash job. sorry

Chibadee is the first one to get off a hit, as he swings a hard left at Bradshaw's right cheek. Bradshaw easily shakes off the punch and continues on after Chibadee, and slams into him with a hard take down. Bradshaw brings his right arm up, and gets ready to smash his fist into the gundam's face, but chibadee sends a volley of quick punches into the bigger gundam's chin, forcing him up. Bradshaw jumps backwards, using his thrusters for more distance. Outlaw Gundam points his fists at Maxter, as maxter got up. The arms of Outlaw Gundam, changes into Gatling Guns. He lets loose a river of bullets as Chibadee pulls up his hover shield. The bullets hits the shield with loud clangs. Maxter gundam moves quickly and hides behind an abandoned building. Outlaw stops his firing and uses its main thrusters, and jumps the builing.

"Typhoon Punch"

Bradshaw realizes that he cannot dodge the blast, just as those words reaches his ears, but thinks of a plan up. His left arm detaches, and falls to the ground. It explodes in front of Chibadee, blowing off his left arm, and some of his armor, as the Typhoon Punch, hits Bradshaw in the upper chest area. Outlaw falls to the ground. For a couple of minutes, there is no movements, from either side. Finally, Chibadee's Gundam, begins to sit, up, sparks flying from his left side. As this happens, The Outlaw Gundam, slowly get to one knee. Inside of Chibadee's cockpit, a Visual of Bradshaw, opens up. 

"well, that fight wasnt bad, but I think that we could have done better."

Chibadee smiles. "well, our gundams are still able to move. We can still continue this."

"OK. how bout we do this the old west's way though."

Chibadee's and Bradshaw's gundam, are both now on there feet. "Why not. Lets do it. What are we going to use to start us?"

The Oultaw gundam takes something from behind his back and tosses it to the ground. "A low grade flash bomb. How does that sound."

No one says anything. The two gundams goes into a quick draw stance. Nothing is said for a long time, when BAM, the flash bomb goes off. The two gundams pull out there guns, aims, and pulls the trigger in a fraction of a second. 

Bradshaw wakes up. The first thing he notices, is the white ceiling. He has seen this, dozens of times, and knows where he is at. 

"Damn, I hate hospitals"

"I hear ya man" Chibadee says from the other side of the room. When Bradshaw looks over, he sees his friend in a bed as well.

"So what happened."

Chibadee smiles. "from what I can get, the we hit the heads, at the same time. Luckily for both of us, that none of the heads came off. The bad news, we both hit our heads hard."

Bradshaw looks back up at the ceiling. "So we tied? well, I guess that's good. Lets see. who could I fight next."

"Well, I know a great opponent for you"

Bradshaw looks at his friend. "Who?"

"His name is Argo Gulsky. I think you will like him. I havent fought him yet, but I hear he is superbly strong. So strong, he wrestles bears for entertainment."

"He sounds good. I think I will go look him up."

Both men spends the rest of the day making jokes, and bothering the nurses.

End

Ok. I know the ending kinda sucked, But I am busy, and I wanted to get this story finished, ASAP. well, tell me your thoughts on it. laterz for now. Oh, and like I said. I am sorry for the Hash job.


End file.
